


April Confessions

by mysticblur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Month, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticblur/pseuds/mysticblur
Summary: Haikyuu one shots ^^
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	1. Breathless (Kunimi/Kindaichi)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing most of these in the span of one day so they'll be a little bit short and maybe not all that great but I hope you enjoy them regardless ♡

Kindaichi is running. The world around him is a blur not only because he's moving so fast but because he couldn't give less of a shit about it. The colours stretch downwards and away and disappear before he even has time to register they were there to begin with. 

He doesn't understand a lot of things. People don't make sense. Nothing is ever as it seems. He's trained himself for the unexpected and leaned to treat it as remarkable rather than disconcerting.

And yet his unexpected feelings for Kunimi were something entirely different. They had terrified him to his very core. 

His feet hit the pavement, hard. He can feel the anxiety shoot through his legs and weigh them down but he keeps going, pushing forward. He feels hysterical laughter bubble inside his chest. He has no fucking clue why he's running; _Kunimi isnt going anywhere._

____

__

Kunimi is at home, probably in his bedroom with not the faintest clue that Kindaichi is sprinting at full speed through the streets to confess his feelings for him. 

All he knew, from the moment he had realise that, no, it's _not _normal to want to kiss your best friend, that he had to tell him. He had to tell Kunimi. The idea of keeping a secret this heavy made his stomach hurt and his eyes water.__

____

__

This realisation had happened approximately twenty minutes ago. See, Kindachi was smart, but not with his feelings. He had been lying in bed, thinking about Kunumi and just sort of sat up suddenly and thought, 

_fuck._

____

____

And with that being the only thought on his mind he'd grabbed his coat and shoes and set off into the evening. He could have waited for tomorrow. Kunimi didn't even really live close. But he didn't want to wait. He couldn't wait. He had waited for long enough. 

He's emotional and shaky when he reaches Kunimi's house.

He rings the door bell and for the first time in the past half an hour he has stopped moving. He's completely still. Waiting at Kunimi's doorstep. Oh god. He rocks back and forth on his feet to release his aniticpation. His worn out white trainers press, hard, against the ground and his hands flit nervously at his sides. 

The door opens to reveal a very perplexed looking Kunimi. He's in a baby blue hoodie and soft grey shorts and flinches almost immediately when confronted with the cold night air. 

"Kindaich-" 

"I'm in love with you." 

Kunimi tries to talk again but is cut off once more.

"Oh my god. I love you. Holy shit. I love you."  
Kindaichi is breathless now but everything in his body is aching to say those three words a thousand more times. 

"I love you. So much." 

It takes him a moment to realize Kunimi is laughing. A rare occurrence but a special one. 

He doesn't even care if is Kunimi laughing at him. All he can think about his how Kunimi's eyes close when he laughs. How the tips of his ears and the high points of his cheeks flush pink. How his entire body gives into it. The way he never knows what to do with his hands so they just sort of stay by his sides. 

His face is bright and happy and vulnerable when he's like this. He wants to reach out and touch him so badly. He wants to cling to this moment. He wants to let Kunimi know that he's his favourite constellation. A collection of stars in one place. Who he looks for in the darkness.

"You're an idiot." Kunimi says, so softly the word idiot barely sounds like an insult at all.

God he's so pretty Kindaichi thinks his lungs are going to collapse. 

"You shouldn't be so intense about everything, you know?" Kunimi continues, noticing how Kindaichi tenses when he takes a step towards him. 

He lets out another laugh and Kindaichi is so far gone. His entire body jolts when Kunimi reaches out to hold his face. He takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes into the touch. His hands are so warm. 

Kunimi smiles. 

"I love you too." 

And then he leans in.


	2. At least I have you (Tsukishima/Yamaguci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic tsukkiyama yay ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lowkey kinda bad and short ahshaaajss

Kei tsukishima hates most things.

He hates how his internal clock wakes him up at 7am. What does it feel like the sleep in? Don't ask Kei - he doesn't fucking know.

He hates how cold the floorboards are under his feet when he first gets out of bed. He hates the feeling of freshly washed clothes and the smell of laundry detergent. His shirt is crunchy as he pulls it over his head and his jeans are uncomfortable and he curses as he gets changed. 

He fucking hates mornings. Who the fuck invented mornings?

He heads out of the bedroom to his kitchen.  
He checks the cupboard. No cereal. He checks the fridge. Eggs.

He hates eggs. God does he fucking hate eggs. Who the fuck decided eggs were a good breakfast dish. 

Jesus fucking christ he thinks as he cracks one open into the heated frying pan and watches the oddly textured insides spread out. _Ew. ___

__"Morning tsukki," a familiar voice chimes in from the doorway. His freckle faced, sleepy haired boyfriend has emerged, still wrapped in the duvet he had stolen from their bed._ _

__"Aww you're making me breakfast?" He asks, knowing full well Tsukishima would never make eggs for himself._ _

__Yamaguci frowns at the lack of response from the blonde man so he drops the duvet on the floor (much to Tsukishima's dismay- he's always tidying up after Yamaguci) and waddles over to his boyfriend, swiftly wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his forehead in between his shoulder blades._ _

__Tsukishima shudders._ _

__"Yeah. You want toast with them?" He finally responds and Yamaguci makes a happy muffled noise into the back of his shirt.  
He laughs and it's so gentle. "Mkay, go make some then," he nudges Yamaguci with the back of his elbow. _ _

__"Okay. But I want to hold you for a little bit longer."_ _

__Kei Tsukishima hates most things. But Tadashi Yamaguci isn't one of them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think domestic AUs have always been my favourite to read but lowkey have no idea how to write them so this is kinda short but ahshwahwhswva


	3. Sunlight (Hinata/Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is cute and Kenma is flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy Kenhina ft Bokuto and Kuroo fucking around bc why not

Kenma trusted Kuroo with all of his heart. But he was also fully aware that anything you told Kuroo, you might as well tell Bokuto. But that's where it would stay. Bokuto, for all of his emotional volatility, was sturdy - a wooden treasure chest for Kuroo's secrets and a firmly locked one at that. It was also fortunate, Kenma thought, that he trusted Bokuto too.

That didn't mean he didn't find him _exceptionally _annoying. And it sure as fuck didn't stop Bokuto from giving him little nudges whenever Hinata was in sight or leaning over his shoulder in attempt to read the messages in his phone they were sending eachother. When it was just them and Kuroo he'd often joke about marriage and, god forbid, children or whenever two people were being romantic in public as they walked by, he'd hit kenma over the head and whisper  
"Hey, that's you and Hinata."__

__Kuroo was even worse.  
He didn't make jokes. Sometimes he didn't even laugh at Bokuto's ones (granted, they were all pretty awful). Instead, he schemed; getting Kenma and Hinata together was his life long mission, apparently._ _

__Its safe say that Kenma is exasperated.  
Exasperated to the point where he had considered following through with one of Kuroo's bullshit plans for a split second the other week. Fuck, maybe he's still considering it._ _

__He unfurls on Kuroo's couch. He's been feeling particularly lonely recently, stuck in his own head with all of his feelings, and had been staying over. He lets his head dangle over the side to meet a smirking Bokuto looking down at him, plate of toast in hand._ _

__"Don't." Kenma says - it's a reflex at this point._ _

__"I wasn't gonna ask about Hinata. I suppose he's just on your mind." He replies, still smiling and waving his toast in the air as he walks past, tall and confident._ _

__A scowl immediately forms on Kenmas face as he hoists himself up and adjusting his position so that he's lying down flat and there's no space for Bokuto to sit. _Take that you oversized owl baby. _____

____"Ohhh I forgot. Kuroo and Hinata are the the only people allowed in a ten mile radius of you-"_ _ _ _

____He teases and sits down on the living room floor, the plate in his lap._ _ _ _

____As if summoned, Kuroo appears in the doorway._ _ _ _

____"We talking about Kenma and Hinata again?" He smirks and Kenma somehow manages to scowl more._ _ _ _

____"No." He says at the same time as Bokuto says "yes."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, well, I invited him over for breakfast." Kuroo gives Kenma and wink and disappears back into his bedroom._ _ _ _

____Kenma let's out a sigh and rolls over onto his stomach, face pressed into a pillow so he doesn't have to look at Bokuto cackling beside him._ _ _ _

____Bokuto is still making offhand remarks about Hinata and Kenma twenty minutes later when the doorbell rings. Kenma has since repositioned himself to be sat on the floor leaning against the couch, nintendo switch in hand and Bokuto had claimed the couch for himself._ _ _ _

____Kuroo opens the door to let in a smiling Hinata. He's always smiling. Always radiant. Kenma focuses his attention on his video game. Do. Not. Stare._ _ _ _

____"Hi Kenma!"_ _ _ _

____fuck._ _ _ _

____He turns and nearly winces at the brightness of Hinata's angelic glow._ _ _ _

____"Hey Kuroo. I totally forgot about that thing we have to do."_ _ _ _

____"Oh shit, you're right Bokuto. Let's go do that now."_ _ _ _

____Kenma is going to kill them._ _ _ _

____Hinata, unfazed by the two exiting the apartment sits himself next to Kenma._ _ _ _

____Their knees are touching._ _ _ _

____He feels like sunlight._ _ _ _

____Kenma wants to be closer._ _ _ _

____He turns his head face Hinata and tries no to jump when they make eye contact. He's seen Hinata's eyes a thousand times by now but something about them seems make his heart hurt everytime._ _ _ _

____"You want a go?" He asks, handing Hinata the controllers._ _ _ _

____Hinata smiles. Again. For fuck sakes._ _ _ _

____"I can't promise I'll be any good but I'll try," He grins and his fingertips brush Kenma's hand as he takes the controllers from him. His skin feels like fire._ _ _ _

____As he warned, Hinata is absolutely awful at video games. He presses the wrong buttons and screams, yes screams, when an opponent appears._ _ _ _

____"Gahhyhh, its attacking me!" He yelps._ _ _ _

____"Its....a Pokemon..." Kenma says flatly, trying to hide the fact that he finds Hinata being afraid of a Wooloo the most endearing and adorable thing in the entire world._ _ _ _

____"I don't want to hurt the sheep," Hinata complains innocently, "this game is too violent."_ _ _ _

____Kenma can't help but let out a small laugh, "It's Pokemon, Shoyo, _Pokemon _."___ _ _ _

______Hinata let's out a little huff and Kenma quickly concludes it's the cutest thing he's ever witnessed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay," Kenma says slowly, "let's do something else."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata seems to light up at this sentiment, obviously relieved, "Like what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Like...uh.." Kenma pauses to think. He doesn't really have any other hobbies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe we'll just have to wait for Bokuto and Kuroo to come back." Hinata suggests and Kenma fidgets with his hands and then, suddenly, decides to be bold._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't really want them to come back." He says, truthfully, "I like it when it's just us."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's staring at the floor now. He doesn't think he can handle eye contact at the moment, especially not with Hinata._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stay like that for a while until Kenma gets curious about Hinata's silence and looks up._ _ _ _ _ _

______The orange haired boy has flushed pink and seems to be opening his mouth and closing it again as if he has no clue what to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-" He starts, then stops.  
"Kenma-" He cuts off that sentence as well and tries again, "Well-" He stops and presses his lips together. This isn't going very well._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I like it when it's just the two of us as well." He says eventually, softly, and Kenma's breath hitches._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then fucking Bokuto slams open the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're back!" He announces and is instantly greeted with a glare from Kenma and an awkward wave from a still blushing Hinata._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fucks says Kuroo, I said we should have waited longer they were about to kiss-" Bokuto yells at the dark haired man who had appeared next to him in the door frame._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata blushes harder and Kenma chokes on air._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They were what? Oh fuck-" Kuroo grins and gives Kenma a thumbs up._ _ _ _ _ _

______He's absolutely going to kill them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll just- uh - head back out then-" Bokuto says giving Kuroo and shove and closing the door leaving Kenma and Hinata in silence yet again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma smiles Hinata, who appears to have somewhat recovered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, you gonna kiss me or what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm not sure how I feel about this one but I tried! if u have any suggestions for ships pls lemme know ♡


	4. Delicate (Sugawara/Kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is the leader of the Sugawara protection squad but he's babie about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare pair!! This ship doesn't get a lot of love so I gave writing them a go. Hope I did these sweethearts justice ♡

Kageyama thinks his heart is broken. 

Sugawara is lying in between his legs, face pressed into his shirt, his body softened by sleep, only moving as he breathes.

He doesn't look at peace in his sleep. His eyelashes are cast downwards, long and feminine causing shadows to cross his face as the light catches him. If you look closely, he has worry lines etched around his eyes and faint crows feet that crinkle when he smiles. They somehow make him more beautiful, Kageyama thinks. Occasionally he lets out a gentle whimper and adjusts his sleeping position, burying his face into the soft fabric of Kageyama's clothes.

It is only in moments like these that he realises how small Sugawara is. So much shorter than him and so much skinnier. It's easy to forget his small stature because he more than makes up for it with his bright presence and nurturing nature. He acts like he has everything he could possibly need and has nothing else to do other than give to others. 

But now, he looks vulnerable. He looks like glass. Like Kageyama could break him if he held him a little too tight or kissed him a little too hard. 

Kageyama lifts a hand to gently trace the lines of his boyfriend's face, ever so lightly. He quickly realises that his hand is trembling. He breathes in and pulls his hand away, instead letting it thread through Sugawara's hair. 

He's never really had anything, or anyone, to protect before. He doesn't really know how. And yet all he wants to do is to take care of Sugawara. Hold him close like this. Because he knows Sugawara needs him; he doesn't have anyone else to look after him, or rather, won't let anyone else - he barely allows Kageyama as it is. 

Today is different, though. Not for any specific reason. Kageyama had quickly realised that's not really how Sugawara works. He gathers problems - his own and other people's until they eventually become too much. He had come home in a state of exhaustion. A bad day at work. A heart still open for Kageyama. 

The first thing Sugawara had done when he had arrived home was pull Kageyama into a kiss and asked him how he was. So ready to listen, to advise, to care. But Kageyama knew him too well and loved him too deeply to ignore that he wasn't okay. Not at all.

When he had walked though the door there had been something odd and disjointed in the way he moved, like his body is barely keeping up. Dark under eye circles only getting darker. 

Sugawara is absolutely capable, most likely more so than him. He is confident and kind and put together and yet that is his downfall, something Kageyama had only worked out after two months of dating him.

Something he admires, no, loves about Suga is the way he gives his absolute everything to help anyone else. His inherent goodness along with his natural skill for advice sort of led to lots of people relying on him for help. 

Which, though he will never admit it, is a huge burden and always has been.

Kageyama had to coax him away from attempting to make him dinner and try to convince him to rest - something he objected to immediately. 

The only way he had managed to get Sugawara in his arms, on their couch had been by complaining he was cold and needed Suga to hug him to warm him up. 

It had been a matter of minutes before the shorter man had fallen asleep. 

Kageyama gently strokes the other man's hair, its soft under his fingertips and they stay like that until the sun begins to dip in the sky.

Eventually, he can feel Sugawara shudder beneath his touch, eyes still closed he lets out a barely audible sigh of contentment .

"Feels good when you do that," He mumbles into Kageyama's chest causing him to retract his hand, embarrassed.

Sugawara lifts his chin up to look at Kageyama, he's smirking in the way only he can, "why'd you stop?" 

His voice his husky from sleep and Kageyama can feel his heart beat speed up, it doesn't help knowing Sugawara can probably feel it too. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologises, worrying he should have been more gentle but Sugawara shakes his head, "No, baby, don't worry. It wasn't you. I'm just hungry I think." 

"You stay here, I'll make dinner tonight." Kageyama says firmly and presses his lips against Sugawara's as soon as he sees any signs he'll argue back. 

Sugawara can't help but lose himself in the kiss, weaken into Kageyama's touch. He's out of breath and warm faced when they pull away from eachother. Kageyama rests his forehead against Sugawara's, his thumb stroking his neck. 

"You stay right here. Let me take care of you." 

Sugawara looks touched, like Kageyama had offered him the entire world in the palm of his hand.

He smiles softly and bites back his instinct to refuse.

Instead he says "Okay." 

And lets Kageyama take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm kind of happy with the way this one turned out since I was feeling a bit uninspired today but writing this put me in a better mood ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ also I literally just realised there were so many mf typos but I fixed them lmaoo


	5. Noise (Oikawa/Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi reflects back on his life with Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: death; this is an angsty one bc I'm literally incapable of writing Oikawa fluff but tomorrow's chapter will be back to fluff ♡

Oikawa had always been background noise. Bookmarked in between pages, pushed to the side, unread. In every memory he found his place, perhaps unimportantly, but still there; much like the type of weather or the date. 

As childhood friends, Iwaizumi had always felt like being around Oikawa was an obligation, not a choice. He had just, well, stuck. And it felt good to be needed. 

No one would have guessed that Oikawa was the codependent type. No one ever considers who has to pick up the pieces of the person who breaks themselves apart for everyone else. Most people didn't even see the cracks in Oikawa, despite walking away with a part of his light clutched tightly to their chests. So Iwaizumi made sure never to ask for much. He never really wanted anything from Oikawa anyway. Because the way Oikawa burned was fast and bright and would disappear before your eyes making you wonder if there had ever been a flame at all. Its probably why he could never keep a girlfriend. 

Why stay with someone who gives you the world one day and then ignores you the next because he's out of things to give? 

The answer to Iwaizumi was simple. Don't take the world. Take Oikawa. Don't expect him to burn himself out over you and then walk away when you get scorched. 

Not everyone knew Oikawa like Iwaizumi did, though. So there was always something expected from him. And Oikawa always gave. 

Maybe because he never accepted anything Oikawa offered that's why Iwaizumi took him for granted. He didn't want closeness and he didn't want nicknames. He didn't want encouragement and he didn't want help. He didn't want Oikawa at all. 

And yet leaving him would have felt like ripping off a limb. 

Iwaizumi shifts into a cross legged position, the grass tickling his ankles. His skin felt unfairly exposed. The sun caught his neck and the backs of his arms and he felt sweaty and uncomfortable. 

Oikawa had always been background noise. But now, if he could turn up the volume on that wretched bastard, he would. 

He's alone in the graveyard. It's his first time seeing it. Oikawa's gravestone. He hadn't gone to the funeral, he hadn't been able to bring himself to go. Instead he had stayed, all dressed up in a black suit, at home. 

It's been a month since then. Two months since Oikawa had passed away. It had been a car accident.

A fucking car accident. 

He had always thought Oikawa would have gone out with something more remarkable. More dramatic. But the simplicity of it was what made it so horrific. 

He had no idea he wouldn't get home. Wouldn't be able to turn his key in the lock and take off his shoes. Step inside and feel the rush of warm air shake off the cold. There would be no dinner. No more books to read. He'd never be able to lie down in bed. He doesn't even get to fall asleep anymore. 

Iwaizumi fights the tears and he's not sure why. Maybe because he's afraid they won't stop. Maybe he doesn't feel like he deserves to cry. Or maybe he's just an asshole with too much pride. He doesn't know what he is, or who he is. 

Iwaizumi had been Oikawa's emergency contact. Oikawa didn't have anyone else. Not really. He wasn't close with is family and everyone else around him seemed to have some kind of ulterior motive. Just wanted to see the fireworks but found the smoke suffocating. 

That was Oikawa's way; he was the light that attarcted and killed the moths. Iwaizumi only ever survived because he preferred the dark. 

The ambulance had found Oikawa dead at the site of the accident. There was no hurry to the hospital. There was no hope. Just a mashed up bit of metal and a lifeless body.

The lorry driver that had hit Oikawa had survived, though. God knows what's happening to him. Iwaizumi doesn't care if he's being honest. 

The phone call had felt like a fever dream. 

_I'm so sorry _sounded like a joke.__

____

____

_Oikawa has passed away _was the godamn punchline.__

____

____

He can't even remember what he said in return, or if he had said anything at all. Just the click of a button and the buzz of static. And then silence.

His life has been very silent ever since. There was no Oikawa to fill in the empty spaces. For the first time he feels like he has room to breathe and time to think. A reason to go outside that wasn't to find out what was wrong with Oikawa today. 

Iwaizumi cries. Not because he particularly misses Oikawa, but because he thinks it's sad that someone could die after living a life being so unloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cheated here bc I didnt write this today it's just been sitting in my notes and I wasn't ever gonna post it but I really couldn't write today for some reason so it's all I had unfortunately uhhaahqjjajajaja


	6. Fallen (Kyoutani/Yahaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba are soft for eachother

It starts to rain when Kyoutani and Yahaba are walking back to their apartment and yet neither of them seem to complain. Walking side by side, their t shirts sticking to them, they let the water weigh down their clothes. Catch in their hair. Because the rain has always been something special to them.

Their first kiss had been in the rain after they had moved in together as friends. There had been an argument about something silly and domestic. It might have been the furniture arrangement. Or perhaps the colour they wanted to paint the walls. 

That part got blurred out, overshadowed by the memories of being kyoutani being pressed up against the wall of the alleyway after storming off outside to take a breather. Into the rain. Yahaba had followed him out at first with the intentions of yelling at him some more but as soon as he saw the man, shaking with vulnerability from the cold, raindrops clinging to his eyelashes.The shape of his body through rain soaked clothes. He had simply pushed him against the bricks and kissed him as hard as he could. And he kissed back. 

He wasn't as much of an aggressive kisser as Yahaba had imagined. Instead he kissed back in a needy, wanting kind of way. Like he had been waiting years for this moment. And that's because he had. He always seemed to kiss Yahaba like he was making up for lost time and Yahaba kind of wished they had started dating sooner. 

Kyoutani slings his arm over Yahaba's shoulder, if you had asked anyone who knew him they would assume it had been a territorial thing but, in actuality, in this moment Kyoutani just really wants to put his arm around Yahaba.

Yahaba jumps in surprise and looks up.  
"Its me, idiot." Kyoutani reassures.  
Yahaba laughs softly "I keep forgetting I have a boyfriend." he says, reaching up to touch Kyoutani's face briefly.  
In return, Kyoutani scoffs, "Really? I'm offended."  
"No, no, in a good way. Like I forget that you're not just some guy I have a crush on, you're actually mine."

Kyoutani scowls but he's blushing and Yahaba can tell. They walk the rest of the way home in the comfort of eachother. 

When they arrive back at their apartment Yahaba beckons Kyoutani into the bedroom where he turns on the light. The sky is completely overcast now. 

He moves slowly, lifting up his boyfriends shirt, folding it over his arm once he's taken it off and shivers as Kyoutani returns the favour. He's slightly rougher, accidentally letting the hem get caught on Yahaba's ear for a moment. He discards the shirt on the floor and attempts to kiss him. 

Yahaba laughs into the kiss and give Kyoutani a little shove "You think thats gonna dry if you leave it all crumpled up like that? Honestly," 

The other man let's out a noise of disapproval as Yahaba pulls away to pick up the wet shirt and leaves him standing, half naked, to go hang them on the nearest radiator. 

He makes sure to neatly put out the rest of their rained on clothes to dry as they change into more comfortable ones. 

"Gimme," Kyoutani says, reaching for the hair dryer that Yahaba has returned with  
"No fucking way, I bought it, I get to use it first. You get first go privileges when you stop being a broke ass." He retorts but there's no bite in his voice. Seeing Kyoutani pouting like a little puppy makes him incredibly soft.

Yahaba huddles the hair dryer to his chest but it is quickly snatched out of his hands by his boyfriend's damn reflexes. 

He begins to protest but is quickly silenced by the feeling of Kyotani's fingers running through his hair, untangling and brushing. Playing and soothing. 

Wordlessly, he crawls into Kyoutani's lap and leans back into the touch, sitting in a blushing silence. Kyotani threads his fingers in Yahaba's damp hair until it returns to its soft and fluffy normal state and they're both a little disappointed when it has. 

"Thanks," he says but it comes out as a rough whisper and Kyoutani dips his head down to press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Yahaba shivers and feels a smirk against his skin.  
"No problem."

When they had first met, years ago now, Yabhana had not liked Kyoutani in the slightest. If you had told him they were going to be friends he would have laughed. If you told him they were going to be lovers he would have punched you in the face. 

And yet, despite their bad first impressions and their initial disagreements, despite everything. Here Kyoutani is, trying his damn hardest not to whimper when it's his turn to have his boyfriend blow dry his hair. And here Yabhana is, enjoying every moment of it.

"I love you." He says, as he has said before every day since their first kiss. He likes saying it out of nowhere, unpromted, because he likes having those words out there in the universe. He wants his love for Kyoutani to exist in every way possible. 

"I love you too," Kyoutani replies without missing a beat, like its obvious. Like it's the most commonplace feeling to him.

They both know they have a place in eachother's others hearts. And it feels so good.


	7. Place holder (Asahi/Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure what this is but I'll probably come back and edit it

Asahi's brain has never been his friend. 

Sometimes he's fine. And then he's not because the fact that he's fine now must mean all the times he's been not fine was just him making it all up, right? 

And when he's not fine everything is difficult and complex. Going outside is like stepping out into quicksand. One odd look from a stranger or a distant noise that's a bit too loud and he's sinking. 

The only thing he finds easy when he's like this is picking himself apart bit by bit. 

Nights are particularly bad. He's terrified of shutting down his body. His brain. It fights him with all it has left. It fights him because if you don't sleep, tomorrow comes slower. And he's never ready for tomorrow. 

Tonight is one of those nights. So, as he always does, he reaches around in the dark until he finds Nishinoya's hand. And holds it.


	8. Hinata boke (Kageyama/Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh highschool au where they dont play volleyball???

It only took fifteen minutes after the test started for Hinata to decide that his best option was to sit, wait and hope for the sweet release of death to strike him down. Academics have never been his strong point and he was painfully aware of it. 

What was even more unnerving was that the guy next to him had been working solidly the entire time, head bent down over his test paper, pen constantly moving. Kageyama, was it? They were sitting in a new seating arrangement and he hadn't had the chance to get to know him.

Fuck, he even looked smart. His eyes were intense, scanning the pages as he scribbled down his answers, occasionally pausing to to run his slender fingers through his dark hair. 

The ginger boy tried as hard as he could to not look around at everyone answering the questions at what seemed like lightening speed but the sounds of shifting paper were far too distracting. 

Eventually, he felt Kageyama raise his hand beside him.  
"May I be excused to the bathroom?" He asked nonchalantly and thanked the teacher when she gave him a nod.

Hinata watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy next to him stood up and left. He walked confidently and his height was intimidating to say the least; they were sat near the back and it only took him a few strides to cross the classroom. 

Hinata hadn't grown up in a strict household, but his mother had enforced strong morals on him from an early age. Always be polite, open the door for strangers, appreciate what you're given, don't cheat. Wait what was that last one? Oh yeah, bullshit. 

Hinata was already sneaking Kageyama's test paper towards him, angling it just right- subtle but now clearly visable to him. He had answered far more questions than Hinata who was now copying them down as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, Kageyama didn't take long to piss. Hinata had been so focused on writing down the answers he didn't notice Kageyama walk back until he was hovering over their desk. He shrank back, fully aware the taller boy had definitely noticed what he had been doing.

Would he yell at him? Try to get him disqualified? Hold a grudge? To his surprise, Kageyama didn't do any of those things

Instead, he sat down next to him, slid his sheet back to it's original place and whispered, "hate to break it to you, but I'm really fucking stupid."

They both failed that test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u couldnt tell im slowly losing it


	9. Comfort (Bokuto/Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi share an apartment. When he's home alone, Bokuto takes naps in Akaashi's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I haven't written these two yet??? I feel like this one is a lil bit rushed but I liked the concept ♡

The apartment was uncharacteristically quiet when Akaashi walked through the door. He had been let off work a bit earlier than usual and was looking forward to the extra time being spent with Bokuto. But the taller man was no where to be found. Usually he was in the kitchen burning something or dancing to loud music or glueing together whatever he had broken that day. Despite the mess Bokuto always made, they both knew Akaashi found him and his chaotic antics endearing. 

Perhaps he had gone out without mentioning it to him? Akaashi sat himself down on the couch and felt himself sink down. He tried to swallow his disappointment. Bokuto had a life. He shouldn't just expect him to want to spend his free time with him. He felt embarrassed about how he had spent the entire train journey home excited to see Bokuto. He had even picked out a movie for them to watch in his head.

He took off his shoes and tucked them haphazardly under the couch before shrugging off his jacket and making his way to the kitchen. He boiled some water and put in enough pasta for one, accepting the fact he would be eating alone tonight, and then made his way to his bedroom to get changed into his comfort clothes. 

He flicked on the light to discover a sleeping man in his bed, bundled up in blankets, tufts of hair sticking out, face pressed sideways into his pillow. He could hear the soft ins and outs of his breathing from where he's standing in the doorway. 

"Bokuto?" He asked quietly, 

He was both parts confused and starstruck to see Bokuto in his bed. Admittedly, it wasn't something he hadn't thought about before. He crossed the room and crouched down beside the bed, reaching out to gently shake him awake. It kind of felt like a sin. He somehow looked all soft and pretty in his sleep, his usual overflowing amounts of energy subdued leaving just the sweetheart he was. 

Bokuto reacted almost immediately to Akaashi's touch, his eyes snapping open in panic. He sits up in an immediate state of flustered. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Hi," Akaashi replies softly as if this was just like any other daily interaction

Bokuto fusses around until he finds his phone and turns it on, checking the time as his face is illuminated by the light. 

"You're not supposed to come home for another hour." He says a bit helplessly. 

He then tried to make some dumb excuse about being so tired he had walked into the wrong room but Akaashi had already pieced the situation together. 

"You sleep in my bed when I'm not here?" He asks, a smile catching at his lips. 

"Okay okay okay, " Bokuto takes a deep breath, "I'm not a creep, I promise." 

To be perfectly honest, he feels like a creep. Especially because one of the reasons he likes to sleep in Akaashi'd bed is because it smells like him. 

He's sat crossed legged now, a blanket half falling from his shoulders, his hair tousled from sleep.   
"I only do it when I miss you-" He confesses, and he seems to flinch as the words tumble out of his mouth, unsure if he's making the situation better or worse. 

He stops himself when he notices that Akaashi is, to his surprise, smiling up at him. 

"You can sleep in my bed when I'm here as well as when I'm not. You know that, right?" 

Bokuto flushes a very pretty shade of pink stares in shock, not sure if he is hearing Akaashi right. 

"You want to watch a movie with me?" Akaashi asks, happy to see that Bokuto is in fact here and his evening plans aren't ruined entirely. The taller man nods and then grins, now recovered from his initial shock. 

"So we're just gonna move on from the fact you just very obviously hit on me?" 

"You're the one in my bed, Bokuto." Akaashi points out and Bokuto smirks in return, 

"Well then, you better join me." 

The pasta boiled over and they never did watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh let's not talk abt how I missed yesterday uhh kinda struggling with ideas but I'm trying ?? Anyways, hope you liked and thank you for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
